Lab Rats: Bionic Academy City
by SithDan
Summary: What will happen next at the Bionic Academy and Chase and Bree leave off on their Secret mission. Let's find out shall we.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ever since billionaire Donald Davenport and his brother, Douglas Davenport, created the world's first bionic humans- Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, and Chase Davenport- Douglas was turned evil and planned behind his brother's back to sell Adam, Bree, and Chase as bionic super soldiers to the highest bidder to use them for evil deeds. However, Donald was able to rescue the children from his brother and set up a lab in his billionaire house to raise them and teach them how to become bionic heroes.

As the years went by, Donald Davenport got married to a woman named Tasha, who had a son named Leo Dooley. Leo found the lab where Adam, Bree and Chase were staying, and became fast friends. Leo was able to convince them to come to school with him to see the world outside their lab. However, Donald found out, and with much convincing from Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase, he decided to allow them to go to school to become more social with kids of their own age and to make friends. Over time as they went to school, they also began to go on missions to save and help people.

They met a new student named Marcus and they become friends. But Marcus had a secret: that he had bionics just like Adam, Bree, and Chase, and that he was working with someone to capture them. He reveals his bionics to their non-bionic brother, Leo, and forces him to keep his secret by threat to expose Adam, Bree, and Chase. One day, Leo follows Marcus home and discovers that his house has a secret lair, and that Marcus, along with someone else, stalking them. He takes pictures to expose Marcus's lair, but is caught. Leo is able to out-think Marcus, and escape. He was about to expose Marcus, but his phone was destroyed by Donald's teleportation device. It's revealed that Marcus was working with Donald's evil brother: Douglas Davenport.

A few weeks pass, and Marcus and Douglas decide to make their move on capturing Adam, Bree, and Chase by capturing their father, Donald Davenport. Leo finally revealed to Adam, Bree, and Chase that Marcus is bionic like them; so they came up with a plan to rescue their father by going to his house. However, Douglas and Marcus were ready for them, and set a trap. It was then that Douglas Davenport revealed to Adam, Bree, and Chase that Marcus is an Android with bionics, and that he is their real father. When they asked Donald, he confirmed it and told them the truth, that in fact Douglas is their father and that he was going to make them into bionic soldiers, but he took them from Douglas to raise them to become bionic heroes.

While they were captured, Leo tried to rescue them from Marcus. However, Marcus overwhelmed him, nearly killing Leo. He survived by using one of Donald's Inventions to save his life. He was able to help in the escape of Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald by using the exoskeleton suit to distract Marcus. Unfortunately Douglas was able to escape, but Marcus was crushed by debris that fell from the collapsing roof, deactivating him. Adam, Bree and Chase chose to accept that Donald Davenport wasn't their real father.

Douglas Davenport was eventually captured by Chase, who tricked him to come to their lab and froze him with one of Donald Davenport's inventions: the freezing gun that froze someone in suspended animation. However, a few months later, Douglas Davenport escaped with help from his new bionic partner, Victor Krane. Krane is a billionaire, and wants to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase permanently. He tried to turn them evil, which he succeeded in temporarily, but his plans were foiled by their strong relationship with Leo, Donald, and Tasha.

Over the next few weeks, Douglas and Krane planned to kidnap Leo and Tasha. However Douglas began to have second thoughts about working with him, and went to Leo to tell him that Krane is become more unstable by implanting more and more bionics into himself and is starting to not give him credit to his work. Douglas wanted Leo to tell Donald that he needs a team to stop Krane. They do stop Krane, but he was able to escape last minute.

After a few weeks, Bree destroyed her bionic chip to try to get more freedom, but she later regrets it, forcing Donald to try to rebuild her chip. After a few failed attempts, Leo sneaks off to find Douglas Davenport, the only another person that could possibly rebuild her chip. However he did no better than his brother. But with both of them working together they were able to rebuild Bree's chip. Afterward, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo forced Donald to offer his brother a chance to come back to the family. He wanted Douglas to apologize for all the bad things he had done to the family; which Douglas accepted.

After a few weeks, the Lab Rats were in trouble! Someone have recorded them on a mission to repair a massive company gas line and posted it on the internet revealing to the world that they are bionic. They were able to solve it and found that Krane was behind the video. After a brief battle at the high school between Krane, S-1, Douglas, and Leo, Krane and S-1 left, leaving Leo injured and trapped underneath a support beam. Leo's right arm was severely injured, and there was a chance of losing it. Luckily, Douglas took Leo to one of Krane's old warehouses and was able to save Leo's right arm by implanting it with bionics. Krane and S-1 came to the warehouse, and had another battle. With the help of their family, they were finally able to stop Krane along with S-1 and had them taken away to a secret government prison.

A few months later it's revealed that Krane has created a bionic army to take over the world and put bionic humans in control. He and his army nearly succeeded, but the Lab Rats were able to defeat him along with his army by blowing Krane out into the unknown areas of space. They returned home and welcomed their brother, Leo Dooley, into their team. A few days after the battle, Krane's bionic army with their memories wiped clean of their battles were on the run from the government. They followed the Lab Rats home, quickly adopting Adam as a leader figure. They were able to hide for a little while at their house before they were discovered by the government, from a video feed from in which the President was talking to Donald. Donald was able to strike a deal with the President, that he would build an academy for the soldiers to train and to learn to become bionic heroes.

The Bionic Academy opened with Adam, Bree, and Chase becoming mentors at the academy and with Leo as a student at beginner level. After a few weeks, a bionic student named Sebastian (S-3) finds out from Chase the truth of his creator: Krane and his plan for world conquest; which Sebastian took an interest in and began to make plans for revenge against Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo for taking out his master. He was able to start a bionic rebellion but was foiled by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo defeating him and telling the rest of the bionic students the truth of Victor Krane: that he was insane and turned them into soldiers under his control to obey his orders with no resistance. The bionic students understood that the Davenports did the right thing by stopping Krane from forcing his will on them and from trying to conquer the world.

 _There are 5 Academy Ranks at the Academy: the 1st Rank is Yellow: a students skill level is at beginner; the 2nd is Green: a students skills have become Intermediate: the 3rd is Orange: a students skills have become advanced; the 4th is Red: a students skills have become expert; the 5th is White: a student's skill level has become at a level of a Mentor and is the highest class rank at the Academy._

Leo gained a rival at the academy by the name of Spin. He was trying to beat Spin at the academy to prove that he was better than him. Leo practiced around the clock to improve his skills, control, and power, and that he is more responsible than Spin to show him up. Their rivalry made Leo become more responsible, skilled, controlled, and powerful, and got promoted to red for showing the he was responsible enough to handle his bionics.

A few months after the Bionic Academy became open, Donald Davenport brought another scientist to work on a space elevator, with the assistance of Chase. However, with all their rival and competition, they made a fatal mistake in the design. When Donald got into the space elevator he would be going to his death. Leo was able to catch the elevator with his bionic arm but Donald was able to escape by packing a parashoot and jumping out before the space elevator could hit the ground. Leo tried to get out from underneath it but his left leg got caught by the space elevator crushing it. Donald did a surgery on Leo's left leg and replaced it with bionics.

A few weeks later, the lab rats faced a new threat: Douglas's ex-girlfriend Giselle who was trying to create a bionic super hero movie. However she had a plan of her own to create her own bionic army to conquer the world, but the Lab Rats were able to stop her. Unfortunately, she was able to escape and find Douglas's old lair that had the Android Marcus to which she rebuilt him in secret.

A few weeks later, finally after months of training Leo Dooley got promoted to the mentor level thanks to very impressive leadership skills to lead the bionic students while Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas, and Donald Davenport were trapped in a car dangling off the side of the bridge that they had to cross. It began to fall apart causing the car nearly fall off the edge of the bridge. However they couldn't get out because the car that they were in had a security system that activated and it couldn't let anyone in or out. Leo with his bionic teammates: Taylor (Former S-1) and Logan along with other bionic students were to evaluate the bridge and use a new move they learned were able to create a E.M.P. pulse and Logan directed the E.M.P. pulse to disable the car security system, rescuing Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas, and Donald.

A few weeks later, Adam, Bree, and Chase find out from Douglas that they have a brother that Douglas never told them about. His name was Daniel. Daniel came over to the bionic Island to see Douglas, and he found out that he was bionic like them. Daniel left the Academy to go back with his adoptive parents and Douglas and the others told that he would always be welcome at the Bionic Academy.

A few weeks later Donald and Douglas invent the Next Generation Bionic Chip to install in all bionic students that would increase their skill, power, and control of their bionics at the academy. However Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's bionics were older and the chip couldn't adapt with their bionics. After the bionic students got the Next Generation Bionic Chip they began to disappear and the older bionics have to try and find out why. They found out that Giselle along with a newly rebuild Marcus are trying to destroy all the bionic students chips. However they didn't count on Leo Dooley not having a bionic chip and he, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Daniel were able to defeat Giselle and Marcus once and for all. Douglas and Donald were able to use Giselle's research on bionics and combined with theirs were able to make a Universal Bionic Chip for all bionic students even for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

Donald Davenport decided that it was time to divide the Lab Rat team because he had a secret mission. Leo and Adam agreed to go back to the Bionic Academy to continue to train the bionic students on how to control their power. Bree and Chase agreed to go with Donald for the secret mission.


	2. Upgrades and Bionic Hero Teams

Upgrades and Bionic Hero Team Organization

Date: February 10, 2016

A week has passed since Bree and Chase left the Bionic Academy on their secret mission. Since then, the Academy has changed a little bit: the Next Generation Bionic Chips were installed in all the bionic students, including Leo Dooley.

"Leo!" Leo turned around, searching for the source of the voice.

"What is it, Douglas?" Leo asked, rather exasperated.

"Do you want an upgrade?" Douglas questioned. "I can update the software in your arm to make it stronger!" Leo was paying attention now, clearly interested.

"Um, of course I want an upgrade!" Leo exclaimed. "How?"

"Well, it's a surgery, but it's worth it, plus you won't feel anything."

"What will it improve?" Leo asked skeptically.

"Strength-"

"I'm in," he interrupted.

Douglas was able to persuade Leo to undergo more bionic implantations to make his right arm much more powerful. The implantation surgery took about 12 hours to complete, and after the surgery, his whole right arm had more bionic super strength and reflexes. Leo's bionic arm increased in strength to the point where he could lift up to 8 tons(16,000 pounds) with a lot of strain on his arm. With his bionic arm's increased strength, he could punch through a wall made out of regular wood without much difficulty. He and Douglas tested his bionic arm's strength by him punching some steel plates that varied in size (from 1/8-3/4 inch steel). Leo found out that with the 1/8 inch thick steel plate, he was able to punch right through it with moderate force, he found out that with the 1/2 inch steel plate, it took a lot of effort to punch through it. But with the 3/4 inch steel plate, he couldn't punch through it, but he was able to cause a huge dent into the steel plate.

They tested his Bionic arm strength by him punching though some concrete plates that varied in size(From an 1-6 inch thick concrete). Leo found out that an inch thick concrete plate that he was able to punch right threw it with moderate force, he found out with the 4 inch concrete plate took a lot of effort to punch threw it. They found out with the 6 inch Concrete plate that he couldn't punch threw it but he was able to cause a huge crack. The crack nearly went all the way through the Concrete but didn't break it into pieces.

Donald and Douglas agreed that the Bionic Academy needs a Principal to enforce the bionic academy rules, and to have a bionic security to help out the Academy's Principal to enforce the rules. They agreed Douglas would be the Bionic Academy Principal because he has more experience with the bionic students, having been one of the scientists that designed their bionics. Douglas, Leo, and Adam agreed to have security force on the Bionic Academy Island made up some of bionic students that are at Bionic Academy rank level Red (Expert) and that have shown that they are responsible, skilled, and powerful enough to watch over the Bionic Academy students and to enforce the Academy rules to students if they break them.

Douglas, Leo, and Adam agreed on bionic students Josef, Richard, Rebecca, Marcos, April, Anthony, Brittney, Jacob, George, and Derek who they thought were responsible, skilled, and powerful students. Douglas and Leo agreed to give all the bionic students full names to call them by their first names because the bionic students wanted to have normal names to fit into the world outside the Academy. Donald, Douglas, Leo, and Adam agreed that they would have a list of 15 surnames: Tenors, Johnson, Alexander, Williams, Adams, Michelson, Lee, Smith, Jones, Wilson, Thompson, Jacobs, Daniels, Marcos and Schwab for the bionic students to choose from.

Donald, Douglas, Leo, and Adam agreed that the Bionic Academy needs more mentors help teach the bionic students with Leo and Adam being the only remaining mentors, since Bree and Chase had left. They needed other bionic mentors like themselves to help with their work load, because they were overworked, and Leo and Adam go on missions with their own teams and after a mission they would be tired.

They went through the list of Red (Expert) level bionic students (There are around 18 Expert level bionic students at the Academy) to see if their leadership skills, skill in their bionics, power, and control level were a match for Leo or Adam's skills to become mentors. They tested all the Expert level bionic students in a series of competitions of their leadership skills, skill in their bionics, power, and control of their bionic abilities. In the final rounds of the competitions, Leo and Adam join in as the top finalists in a round where they battle the Expert level bionic students with the others to see who would become a mentor. The competition lasted for 2 days and ended with Douglas, Leo, and Adam deciding on 6 Expert level bionic students that have proved their skills nearly at the level of a mentor. The lucky 6 would become a White level, or mentor, to help teach the students at the Bionic Academy with Leo and Adam. The 6 new mentors were Alexander Schwab, John Daniels, Elizabeth Tenors, Jason Lee, Marcos Thompson and Jessica Michelson.

The Bionic Students all at Bionic Academy being more Skilled, Powerful and have more control over their Bionics Donald, Douglas and Leo agreed that it is time to setup Bionic Hero Teams to help people around the World. The Bionic teams would help people by help with the Rescue authorities in the areas that they are help like if a Rescue recovery team is trying to dig out someone of people out of a Collapse building, underground tunnels that collapse, or if rescue authorities can't reach someone or if they missed someone or something the Bionic hero team would help with their Bionic Abilities.

The following is a list of a few bionic hero teams:

Team 1 members: Adam Davenport as team leader and William Adams as his 2nd in command. They have technical support member Charlie Jones for the team to keep in contact with each other, or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission. The remaining team members are Logan Smith and Daniel Davenport to help out the rest of the team when they get to the mission area.

Team 2 members: Leo Dooley as team leader and Taylor Johnson (formerly S-1) as his 2nd in command. They have technical support member David Alexander for the team to keep in contact with each other, or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission. The remaining team members are Emily Williams and Doug Wilson to help out the rest of the team when they get to the mission area.

Team 3 members: Alexander Adams as team leader and Elizabeth Jones as his 2nd in command. They have technical support member Donna Thompson for the team to keep in contact with each other, or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission. The remaining team members are Thomas Smith and Jennifer Wilson to help out the rest of the team when they get to the mission area.

Team 4 members: Charlotte Daniels as team leader and Alex Jones as her 2nd in command. They have technical support member Douglas Alexander for the team to keep in contact with each other, or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission. The remaining team members are Megan Johnson and Josef Marcos to help out the rest of the team when they get to the mission area.

5th Bionic Hero Team Members: Michael Williams as Team Leader and Samantha Michelson as his 2nd in command of the 5th Bionic Team. they have Technical Support member of their team: Kevin Jacobs for the team to keep in contact with each other or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission that their on. the remaining team members Jacob Jones and Ronald Smith to help out the rest of the team when they get to mission area.


	3. Return of Sebastian Krane

The Return of Sebastian Krane

Date: August 22, 2016

It has been over 6 months since the confrontation between Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo vs. Giselle Vickers and Marcus. Since then, the Academy heroes have been busy helping with rescue authorities around the world in the areas that they are help. For Example if a Rescue recovery team is trying to dig out someone of people out of a Collapse building or underground tunnels that collapse; if rescue authorities can't reach someone or if they missed someone or something the Bionic hero team would help with their Bionic Abilities.

Leo Dooley sadly broke up with Janelle and has started a relationship with his teammate Taylor Johnson (Formerly S-1, she has had a crush on Leo Dooley since they began training together with their bionics.)

(Flashback)

"Leo... we need to talk."

"Sure, hun, what's up?" Leo responded nonchalantly.

"I think that we should break up. We can still be friends if you want," Janelle sighed. "I'm sorry Leo, it's just that-"

"-I'm never around anymore," Leo finished. "I understand."

"Still friends?" She wondered. There was a long pause before Leo responded.

"Still friends." Leo waved goodbye to her, and sent her back to the mainland. As soon as Janelle was out of view, he crumpled to the ground. It broke him to lose her.

The next day, on the bionic island, Leo's teammate Taylor (Formerly S-1) went to talk to him.

"Leo... I know you just broke up with Janelle and all, but would you like to go out tonight?"

"Um, sure, Tay." She smiled at him, excited. They hit it off at dinner, and decided that they would date.

(End flashback)

Leo Dooley received news from Donald Davenport that he was impressed by his leadership, and decided to make him one of his youngest engineers. After he saw Leo's engineering skills, Donald decided to give 5% of his company's wealth and control to him. He was excited to hear from Donald that he trusted him and saw him as mature and responsible enough to become part of Davenport Industries.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a prison cell elsewhere in the world...

Inside prison cell 0450, lying down on a bed were Sebastian and Tank, both former bionic humans that tried to take over the Academy and raise a bionic rebellion. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and a couple bionic students stopped them. However, for the last few months Sebastian has been receiving letters from someone named Dr. Gao saying that he was a friend of his late father Victor Krane. All of sudden he heard a prison alert and all the cell doors in his prison section opened; then a man geo leaped into their cell.

"You must be Sebastian and Tank! It's good to finally meet you guys, I'm Dr. Gao." He then put his hand on Sebastian and Tank, geo leaping them out of the prison to one of his secret lairs.

A few seconds later...

Dr. Gao than used his super speed to knock out Tank and his super strength to grab Sebastian and throw him onto an experimental table, strapping him onto it.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian cried. Dr. Gao grabbed a needle filled up with some type of liquid.

"Shut up kid, and hold still." Dr. Gao than put into the needle into Sebastian's arm and injected liquid into him. Sebastian screamed out in pain and passed out. Dr. Gao then grabbed Tank and put him onto another experimental table and repeated the same process.

A few hours later...

Sebastian and Tank woke up, and they felt different. They saw Dr. Gao on the other side of his laboratory.

"Ah, you guys are finally awake."

"What have you done to us?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, to put it simply, I injected into you guys liquid bionics. You now have a bionic chip installed around your neck area; I took the work of Donald, Douglas Davenport and of or your late father: Victor Krane a step further."

"So what new bionic abilities do I and Tank have?" He wondered.

"The main ones you guys have are geo leaping, super strength, super speed, heat vision, mental database, and laser sphere generation."

"Thank you." Sebastian said, geo leaping off the experiment lab table and appearing behind Dr. Gao, grabbing him by his neck. "Now what am I going to do with you?" Dr. Gao however had a Remote control behind him and pressed a button. Sebastian then felt his Suuurrreeeeeper strength leave his body and dropped Dr. Gao "What have you done to me?" Dr. Gao had his hand around his neck to and then spoke.

"Oh that, just a failsafe I installed while you guys were unconscious." He then let out an evil laugh.

"What do you want with us?" Sebastian frowned.

"Isn't it obvious, I want to eliminate the human race and create a new world order with bionic beings to rule the world, but I need test subjects to turn then into bionic soldiers, you guys are the first of many."

"Very well, we're at your service."

"First I wanted you guys to go to hospitals around the world and take newborn babies for me to begin the process of creating more bionic soldiers."

"Yes sir. Come Tank."

* * *

A few days later... Location: Bionic Island Academy, Date: August 25, 2016

For the past few days the bionic team under the command of Alexander Adams has been investigating a series of kidnappings around the world at 7 different hospitals. They have found a pattern in all the kidnappings: each kidnapping involved 3-6 newborn babies. They found fingerprints on the baby carriages and took the prints back to the Academy to find a match to see who was behind the kidnappings. It took a few days for the investigating section to find a match to the fingerprints. Alexander Adams asked Jason Lee, the head investigator, who the fingerprints belong to. Jason Lee gave him the results and he was shocked to see that the fingerprints belonged to Sebastian and Tank, who he thought were still in Los Angles Juvenile State Prison. He asked for an audience with Douglas, Adam, and Leo to tell them some disrupting news.

Roughly an hour went by before they were ready for him. He entered the Principal office and took a seat in front of Douglas's desk.

"Now what, do you want to discuss with us on what you found on your investigation with these kidnappings around the world?" Douglas questioned.

"Well we found fingerprints on the baby carriages and give them back to the Academy investigative section, and found out the fingerprints belong to Sebastian and Tank," Alexander informed.

"How is this possible?" Leo asked.

"Well Leo, it looks like Sebastian found a way to escape from prison, and is on the loose, we need to find way to track him down," Douglas explained.

Leo Dooley looked at Douglas."It looks like Sebastian is back in the big picture. I will have the current bionic teams on high alert to begin searching for them."

"Very well Leo, you are dismissed to begin the search for Sebastian and Tank, or any other suspects or accomplices that are possibly helping them in the kidnappings."


	4. Preparations and Expansion

Preparations and Expansion

Date: November 28, 2016

Ever Sense word spread throughout the Bionic Academy of Sebastian Krane and his allies escape from Prison. Sense then the Bionic Teams have been searching around the clock and around the world to try to find him and his allies to put them back into their Newly finished Bionic academy City prison Island Section that has been recently been added to addition to other larger and small connected Island Sections. Leo, Douglas and Adam have discovered how Sebastian Krane and his allies escaped from Prison; they Discover from Prison Camera footage from the Prison Sebastian Krane and his allies from that it was Dr. Gao that has set free Sebastian Krane along with his allies. Leo and Douglas Began to theorize of what Dr. Gao, Sebastian Krane and his allies are doing sense Escape. after a few hours they came to the Conclusion that they have a Hide base somewhere on the planet and are kidnapping Children to grow into Bionic Soldiers to try to take over the world and being in a new world Order were Bionic humans rule the world and have crushing all Planetary governments that would stand in their way. they concluded that after they finished crushing all Planetary Governments that would stand against them that they would enslave the 'lesser' humans to become Slaves to build their new world empire.

Both Douglas and Leo Concluded that soon there will be massive wars Between now 2 factions of Bionic Humans: The Bionic Academy City faction where they wanted to coexist and help the human race reach a new level of Evolution, Prosperity and technology without the need for world conquest; The Dr. Gao and Sebastian Krane or G.S.K. Faction for short that wanted to take over the world and being in a new world Order were Bionic humans rule the world and have crushing all Planetary governments that would stand in their way. After they finished crushing all Planetary Governments that would stand against them that they would enslave the 'lesser' humans to become Slaves to build their new world empire.

Douglas and Leo decided to add a New Island Section of the Growing Bionic Academy city: A Medium sized Military Base Island Section to train their Bionic heroes in Combat to have them ready went the G.S.K. Faction begins their war against them. They Hire a few Retired Military Officers from the different Areas of the U.S. armed Forces: Navy, Air force, Marines and Army to help teach their Bionic Heroes ways to fight and win in as many war Scenarios as possible in the coming war with the G.S.K. Faction. they wanted their Bionic heroes to be taught in close-quarters combat and in use different Tactics and strategies to out-wit their opponents in war. The Military Base Island Section of Bionic Academy City is 1,583.176 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to train troops and is to the Southeast of the Bionic Academy. the Island section is connected to the Massive Airport Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 204.006 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge. the Military Base Island section is connected indirectly to the Hotel Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 138.6033 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge.

* * *

In recently Months thanks to his 5%(Roughly 300 Million dollars) of his Father's Company's(Donald Davenport Industries)Wealth and control Leo decided with help from Douglas have to Expanded the Bionic Academy into a Growing City. they add a total of 8 New Island Sections(A massive airport Island section, a massive Prison Island section, 2 Housing Island sections along with a tranportation Island section; A Hotel Island section, A Police Island section and finally their Newest Island section: A military Base Island section(Status: under construction).). On the East side of the Bionic Academy a massive Airport Island Section. The Island 3,017.5 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to run an airport. The Island section is connected to the Small Bionic Academy Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 48.0015 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge. On the west side of the Bionic Academy City a massive Prison Island Section. The Island is 3,017.5 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to hold Prisoners. The Prison Island section is connected to the Small Bionic Academy Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 48.0015 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge.

To the North side of the Bionic Academy a large small Transportation Island Section. The Island is 1,187.3821 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to hold and maintain Transportation Vehicles to transport non Bionic Humans to their Work Areas. the Island section is connected to the Small Bionic Academy Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 126.003 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge. To the South side of the Bionic Academy Moderate Sized Hotel Island Section. The Island is 1,187.3821 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to run a Hotel. the Island section is connected to the Small Bionic Academy Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 126.003 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge. the Hotel Island section is connected Both the Prison and Airport Island Sections by a 10.667 meters in width, 126.003 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge.

Just to the North of the Prison, Airport Island, and to the East and West of the Transportation Island section sides were 2 Moderate Sized Housing Island Sections. The Islands each are 1,583.1762 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to have comfortable housing. one of the Housing Island sections is connected to the Prison Island Section and the Transportation Island section by a 10.667 meters in width, 165.004 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge to and from the Transportation Island section; a 10.667 meters in width, 126.003 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge to and from the Prison Island section. the other Housing Island sections is connected to the Airport Island Section and the Transportation Island section by a 10.667 meters in width, 165.004 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge to and from the Transportation Island section; a 10.667 meters in width, 126.003 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge to and from the Airport Island section.

The Police Island Section of Bionic Academy City is 1,583.176 meters in diameter Island with all the necessary Facilities to train both Bionic Humans and Non Bionic Humans to become trained Police officers and Directives. they hire some Retired Police Officers to help Train Both Bionic and Non bionic Humans to become trained Police officers and Directives. The Police Island and is to the Southwest of the Bionic Academy. the Police Island section is connected to the Massive Prison Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 126.003 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge. the Police Island section is connected indirectly to the Hotel Island Section by a 10.667 meters in width, 204.006 meters in length and 4.442 meters thick reinforced bridge.

Along with the Expansion of the Bionic Academy into a Growing city Donald, Douglas, Leo and Adam Davenport decided that is the Coming Bionic wars that they need more Bionic and Genetically enhanced Humans to fight in the coming Bionic wars. Donald got Permission from the President of U.S. to begin a Recruit drive to recruit People between the ages of 18-23. In a few weeks roughly 180 Non-Bionic and Genetically Enhanced Humans volunteered and more still coming after Donald and Douglas told them that once they Signed up there was no going back. they told them that because once they sign up that they would be leaving their Normal lives behind and would go through intense Genetic Engineering to Enhance all their Physical Abilities to Superhuman level. after they went through intense Genetic Engineering to Enhance all their Physical Abilities to Superhuman level they would have an extensive amount of Bionics to further enhance their already Superhuman levels to a further degree and to give Bionic abilities like: Superhuman strength, speed, Intelligence, heat Vision and Laser Sphere Generation along other abilities.

along with the New Recruits Donald, Douglas, Leo and Adam Davenport decided to Reorganized the Hero Bionic teams into Bionic Hero team Squads and now have a total of 7 squads(119 Members) and still growing thanks to the New Recruits coming. Each squad would a have 17 Members in different areas of expertise. the Following is a few of the New Reorganized Bionic team Squads and some of their Members:

1st Bionic Hero Team members: is made up Adam Davenport as Team Leader and Alexander Adams as his 2nd in command of the 1st Bionic Team Squad. Adam and Alexander decided that their 3rd in command would be Elizabeth Jones. the Teams technical Support members: Charlie Jones and Donna Thompson for the team to keep in contact with each other or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission that their on. some of their remaining team members Included Logan Smith, Daniel Davenport, Thomas Smith and Jennifer Wilson to help out the rest of the team went they get to mission area.

2nd Bionic Hero Team Members: is made up Leo Davenport as Team Leader and Taylor Johnson(Formerly S-1 and Leo's Girlfriend) as his 2nd in command of the 2nd Bionic Team. Leo Davenport and Taylor Johnson decided that their 3rd in command would be Charlotte Daniels. the teams Technical Support members: David Alexander and Douglas Alexander for the the team to keep in contact with each other or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission that their on. Some of their remaining team members are Emily Williams, Doug Wilson, Megan Johnson and Josef Marcos to help out the rest of the team went they get to mission area.

3rd Bionic Hero Team Members: Leader: Alex Jones and Michael Williams as her 2nd in command of the 3rd Bionic Team. Alex Jones and Michael Williams decided that their 3rd in command would be Samantha Michelson. the teams Technical Support members: Douglas Alexander and Kevin Jacobs for the team to keep in contact with each other or to bring along any tech that they would need for the mission that their on. Some of their remaining team members Megan Johnson, Josef Marcos, Jacob Jones and Ronald Smith to help out the rest of the team went they get to mission area.

As Douglas and Donald over saw the Genetic and Bionic Enhancement to the Volunteers, they along with Leo and Adam agreed that the Bionic Academy needs more Mentors help teach the Bionic students with just 8 Mentors at the Academy and that they needed more Bionic Mentors like themselves to help in their work load because they were overworked and because the 8 Mentors went on missions with their own teams and after Mission they would be over worked on training Bionic Students on how to increase their leadership skills, skill in their Bionics, Power and Control levels of their Next generation Bionics.

they went threw the list of the list Red(Expert) Level Bionic Students.(There are around 12 Expert level bionic students at the Bionic Academy) to see if their leadership skills, skill in their Bionics, Power, and control Level were a Match for a Mentor's level of skills and Bionic control to become Mentors like themselves. they tested all the Expert level Bionic Students in a series of Competitions of their leadership skills, Skill in their Bionics, Power, and Control of their Bionic Abilities. In the final rounds of the Competitions the Mentors in the Competition as the Top Finals in the Competition were they battle the Expert level bionic Students with the others to see who would become Mentors like them.

the Competition lasted for 5 days and ended with Douglas and the Mentors deciding on all 12 Expert level Bionic students have proved their leadership skills, skill in their Bionics, Power and Control levels at an nearly at the Level of a Mentor to become a White Level or Mentor to help teach the Bionic Students at Bionic Academy with the other Mentors. The 12 New Mentors were: Alex Michelson, John Tenors, Elizabeth Wilson, Lee Thompson, Sarah Jones, Ronald Johnson, Abraham Smith, Josef Marcos, Daniel Adams, Cheryl Schwab, Donald Alexander and Jessica Lee.


	5. Bionic wars begin

Bionic wars begin

Date: June 25, 2017

In recently months the world has being facing a crisis. the Crisis of an Unknown Virus called: Diyu Huo Virus* that has appeared all around the world and is killing millions of all the world's Populations. The World's best Scientists discovered that the Diyu Huo Virus is adaptable Virus that came Mutate itself to become both an Airborne and Bodily fluids transmitted Virus. The Diyu Huo Virus seems to kill 1 in 3 people of a population. On March 28, 2017 Leo and Douglas received word from Donald and Tasha that their whole family has caught the Diyu Huo Virus and are in Medical Isolation from the Rest of the Population unit either they survive or die from the Diyu Huo Virus. as of April 2017 the Death Toll of this Unknown Virus is roughly 386.5 million people(4.987% of the entire population) and rising fast. Most of all the Planet's Major cities have been hit be this Diyu Huo Virus forced most of all the Nation's(145 of the Planet's Nation's) on the planet to declare martial law put into effect very restrictive Medical Containment and Quarantine Protocols to try to slow down the rate of infection. The scientists were able to Narrow down the origin of the Diyu Huo Virus and found that it Originated in China, Beijing, Nanyuanxiang city district.

On April 2, 2017, Bionic Academy city has begin hit by the Diyu Huo Virus from an Airplane crew aboard the Airplane not fully enacting the very restrictive Medical Containment and Quarantine Protocols that they were required to take off. after Discovering that the Diyu Huo Virus made is way into Bionic Academy city Douglas immediately enacted very restrictive Medical Containment and Quarantine Protocols to protect the inhabit of Bionic Academy city from getting infected from the Diyu Huo Virus. as April 9, 2017, out of the Bionic Academy city's Bionic and Genetically engineer Enhanced Humans*(300) and Non bionic Humans(3,250) habit of 3370, Leo Davenport and 395 Non bionic Humans(Included Douglas) have been infected by the Virus and were put into Medical Isolation from the Rest of the Population unit either they survive or die from the Diyu Huo Virus.

Luckily for both Leo and his family survived the Diyu Huo Virus. In Donald, Tasha and Douglas's case their was an odd side effect from after they survival with the Diyu Huo virus. they Discovered that they all that their Body's have reverse their Body's natural aging process to where they all were 32 years old and has hauled the Aging process. Donald and Douglas Scanned all of their family's DNA Code and found out that Diyu Huo virus has put into the Human Genetic Code(DNA) a new sequence of genes that decrease the Body's natural aging by 37.5% meaning that a Human could live a maximum lifespan of 165 years. they found out that this New Sequence of Genes would stop the body's natural aging process at 32 years. as they ran though the DNA code they found out that when the body reaches the age of 111 years than the New gene sequence would allow the body's natural aging process to continue natural meaning when their 159 years they look like their 80 years old.

they found out that the Diyu Huo virus enhanced their Body's Immune that would increase the Body Immune Defense against Diseases and Viruses(besides itself) by 3x's it Original Immune system from during their Experience with the Diyu Huo virus had in it's genetic make up a few of the world's deadliest Diseases and Viruses to test their enhanced Immune systems if they could fight off the Diseases and Viruses, if their Enhanced Immune Systems Successful fought off the Diseases and Viruses they would survive and have extended Lifespan, an enhanced Immune System 3x's more powerful to fight off diseases and Viruses if not they Died; they found out that their Muscular Masses increased by 37.5% making them Naturally stronger.

On April 11, 2017, Donald Davenport along with working with other of the world's best scientists Specializing in Biology and chemistry to develop a Vaccine to decrease the death rate of the Diyu Huo Virus and countered some of the Diyu Huo Virus's side effects have creating a Vaccine. The Vaccine is called the SY-102. SY-102 Temporarily Supercharged the Body's Immune System to 15x's its original strength during the time when a patient has the Diyo Huo virus inside them working decreasing the Death Rate from 1 in 3 to 1 in 45 after wards went the Diyu Huo virus died the Vaccine would Dissolved into the Human body. they given the SY-102 Vaccine to all the Governments of the world begin massive Production of the SY-102 Vaccine to save lives on a Massive Scale. Within a few months of Massive Production of the SY-102 Vaccine the Number of Survival for Patients that have the Diyu Huo virus increased dramatically. the Number of Serious cases Dropped from 2.2 billion to less than 100 million Serious Cases.

 _Time Skip..._

 _Date: On August 3, 2017_

The Bionic Academy City Heroes have been working around the clock to find the People Responsible for this Massive Pandemic that has killed 100's of Million's of People. Douglas and Leo have been see more and more cases of the Diyu Huo virus spreading and now has made contact with all the Nations on the Planet and has forced the Remaining Nation's(the Remaining 48 of the Planet's Nation's) that have recently had their Population Infected by the Diyu Huo virus and forcing them to declare Martial laws. The Number of Serious cases Increased from 100 million to over more than 875 million serious cases and with all their Medical Industrial Centers a trying to keep the supply of the SY-102 Vaccine. Douglas Calculated that it would take other month for all of the World's Medical Industrial Centers to have enough of the SY-102 Vaccine to Vaccinate very someone on the Planet.

On August 4, 2017, the Bionic Academy City Bionic teams were able to find and capture some of the People around the world after a few blooded battles between that were Responsible for the Massive Diyu Huo virus Pandemic. out of 17 Bionic heroes teams made up 300 members, 2 Bionic heroes Team Squads were nearly wipeout(4 member of the team was left after their Brutal battles) by the People that were Spreading the Diyu Huo virus because they were Bionic Genetically engineered humans and were forced to call in 5 other Bionic Heroes Team Squads for reinforcements. In the Ensuring battles 21 Bionic members were gravely Injured, 28 Moderately Injured and the remaining team members suffering from Minor injuries.

they killed over 45 bionic and Genetically engineered humans thanks to their Military training in ways to fight and win in as many war Scenarios as possible in the coming war with the G.S.K. Faction; for them being taught in advanced close-quarters combat and in use different Tactics and strategies to out-wit their opponents in war. they were able to capture 18 Bionic and Genetically Engineered Humans and took them to Bionic Academy city for interrogation to get information on their Organization and their Plans. it took weeks of Interrogation to interrogate their Prisoners and all but one Broke under Interrogation.

The Bionic genetically engineered human reveal that she was part of Dr. Gao and Sebastian Krane new world order Empire or G.S.K.E. faction for short. she told them that the Dr. Gao and Sebastian Krane Design the Diyu Huo virus to kill 2/3 of the world Population cause the collapse of the Governments of the World to fall causing Anarchy and chaos. they then would reveal themselves to the world and force them to accept them and the New Planetary government that would bring law and order to the world and any from refused would be killing without a Trial or Mercy. she said that thanks to Donald Davenport and other of the world's best Scientist's Quickly Discovering and find how to mostly counter the Diyu Huo virus's deadly side effect's that Dr. Goa and Sebastian Krane didn't counter on the Scientists to so quickly discover the Diyu Huo virus and develop and Vaccine. after telling them that she said that she knew nothing more. Douglas and Leo along with the U.N. security council ordered her to be sentenced life in Prison in the Bionic Academy city prison for her crimes against humanity. Douglas and Leo Knew that the Bionic Wars have only just Began.

* * *

*The Diyu Huo Virus was Developed by Dr. Geo, Sebastian Krane along other Bionic scientists in their Faction. they began to spread the Diyu Huo Virus World wide on January 11, 2017 target all the Major cities of most of the world's nations. They deployed the Diyu Huo Virus by having air tie Canisters of the Diyu Hou hided in set with a timer to go off 6 hours after they placed the Canisters in the cities. after the release from the Air tie Canisters the Diyu Hou Virus would become an Airborne Virus to spread it quickly and quietly into the world's population.

The Diyu Huo Virus is a Virus that has a genetic code(DNA) that has the Genes that control the Human body's Immune and Muscular systems, the genes that control the body's natural aging and has a new Sequence of genes in it. the Virus's incubation time period for the Diyu Huo 2 1/2 months before the Virus completed it's progress and its side effects subsided. During the Incubation period the Virus enhances the Body's Immune that would increase the Body's Immune Defense against Diseases and Viruses(besides itself) by 3x's it Original Immune system. the Diyu Huo virus had in it's genetic make up a few of the world's deadliest Diseases and Viruses to test their enhanced Immune systems if they could fight off the Diseases and Viruses. The Virus enhanced the Muscular system of the Body to increase the Body natural Muscular mass by 37.5% making the patient stronger. The Virus puts into the Human Genetic Code(DNA) a new sequence of genes that decrease the Body's natural aging by 37.5% meaning that a Human could live a maximum lifespan of 165 years. they found out that this New Sequence of Genes would stop the body's natural aging process at 32 years. as they ran though the DNA code they found out that when the body reaches the age of 111 years than the New gene sequence would allow the body's natural aging process to continue natural meaning when their 159 years they look like their 80 years old.

Douglas and Donald Davenport discovered that the Bionic and Genetically Enhanced humans were able to create from birth and from Adult Human's; they discovered that their Genetically Enhanced Immune systems that 3x's strong were Immune to the Diyu Huo Virus Side effects of were their Immune systems were able fight off the world's deadliest Diseases and Viruses to test their enhanced Immune systems if they could fight off the Diseases and Viruses. they Discovered that in their Bionic and Genetically Engineered Enhanced Human Patients that after their enhanced Immune system fought off the Diseases and Viruses that they gave the same Gifts(extended Lifespan and age hauling at the age of 32 years among others.) as the Rest of Patients that Survived their encounter with the Diyu Huo Virus.


End file.
